Je serais maître de la ligue
by Akagamie
Summary: Quand le Prof Chen veut refaire un pokédex, il demande à Red et Blue de l'aider . Et puis Red invite Blue chez lui. Et que se passe-t-il après ? OS-UA-Yaoi infos à l'intérieur.


**Auteur : Akagamie**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et ne m'appartiendra jamais (heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que sa donnerai des trucs bizarre:/)**

**Pairaing : Red x Blue**

**Rating : K+, en raison du fluff et de la guimauve dégoulinant de tout les mots de cette histoire...**

**Blabla : Cette histoire m'est venue pendant un cours de math (c'était tellement passionnant) pendant que je regardais images pokémon et j'ai eu l'intrigue (parce qu'il y en a une?) qui m'a poursuivie jusqu'à se que je l'écrive (et oui je me fait harceler par des histoires XD). J'ai pris les pokémons de mon équipe pour l'équipe de Red. Enfin bref, je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à écrire du K+ et … ben rien. Ah si une dernière chose, un grand merci à Zalem qui à corrigé se texte (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

Le Red s'endormit à son à son bureau, la tête posée sur l'épaule, l'avant bras levé, un stylo encore dans la main, la mine posée sur un article du pokédex qu'il vérifiait en ajustant des précisions. Au bout de trois nuits sans repos, le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Blue descendit les escaliers pour soulager une envie nocturne et lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau encore éclairé par la lueur jaune de la lampe, il soupira. Son grand-père avait demandé à son rival de toujours de compléter les définitions du pokédex, que le professeur jugeait trop vagues ou trop vieilles, le plus souvent. Lui-même s'était vu confié la même mission « pour plus d'efficacité » d'après le vieil homme. Red lui avait alors demandé de l'aider, car le travail semblait interminable. Rejetant sa fierté, il avait accepté et, pour faciliter les échanges, il logeait dans les appartements du maître de la ligue.

Il souleva son rival qui dormait profondément et l'allongea sur le canapé qui était juste à côté, devant la télévision. Quand il le coucha, le brun grogna légèrement avec une mine renfrognée. Blue sourit, amusé. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture ornée d'un motif de pokéball et son rival retrouva une expression apaisée. Blue ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, avant de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, Red trouva Blue en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table ronde et salua son rival, qui lui répondit sans se retourner. En effet, il surveillait la cuisson des œufs au plat et le brun se résolut à sortir les couverts avant de se rasseoir. Il bailla et mit sa tête dans la paume de sa main en détaillant son ex-voisin. Il portait un T-shirt bleu sombre trop grand pour lui, qui lui découvrait la naissance des épaules et lui arrivait au quart des cuisses. Le vêtement était couvert de plis désordonnés qui prouvaient qu'il dormait dedans. En dessous, le brun devinait un caleçon noir qui sculptait bien les fesses de son rival. Son regard vagabonda sur ses jambes musclées finement par les heures de marche à travers le pays. Il remonta sur la chevelure châtain, plus ébouriffée que d'habitude. À ce moment-là, Blue se retourna, la poêle à la main et les servit avant de préparer du café. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun.

« Alors, bien dormis ?

- Hmmm... Je n'ai pas compris comment je me suis retrouvé sur le canapé...

- Bah, c'est simple, c'est moi qui t'y ai installé... Tu me faisais pitié sur ta chaise, expliqua Blue.

- Haha...

- Et puis, t'étais mignon, roulé sous les couvertures comme Evoli. »

A ce moment-là, la cafetière émit un son strident et Blue se détourna, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le léger rougissement qui colorait les joues du brun. Quand il servit le café, Red, qui avait repris contenance marmonna un « merci ». Le châtain s'assit en face de lui, la tasse skitty à la main.

« Tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Continuer le pokédex...

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es enfermé à travailler dessus ?

- Euh... Trois ou quatre jours sans doute.

- Tss... Bon, aujourd'hui, on sort !

- Mais... Ils le veulent le plus tôt possible !

- Et bien, ils attendront. Tu as besoin de sortir pour voir le soleil ! Je te rappelle qu'hier, c'est moi qui ai nourri tes pokémons ! »

Blue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Red s'absorba, un peu honteux, dans la contemplation de son bol de café. Un ange passa, puis l'accusé soupira un « ok » avant de se lever.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda le châtain.

- Prendre une douche. »

Quand le maître pokémon sortit, Blue se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il venait à le considérer comme son petit frère. Il avait beau dire qu'il s'en fichait totalement, l'état du brun l'inquiétait. Il avait le teint pâle et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux s'élargissaient à vue d'œil. Lui qui ne passait pas un seul jour sans chouchouter au moins une heure ses pokémons, les avait oubliés ! Et c'était comme ça depuis que son grand-père lui avait demandé de rédiger son fichu pokédex. Non... Ça s'était accentué, mais le fait qu'il ne semble plus lui-même remontait à plus loin. Il aurait dit que c'était un peu après qu'il soit devenu maître de la ligue. D'ailleurs, après le speech du professeur Chen, Blue avait serré les poings pour ne pas pleurer de dépit et de frustration devant son rival. Celui-ci n'avait eu pas l'air heureux d'avoir gagné. Le châtain avait pris cela pour de la pitié et était rentré chez lui à Jadielle sans un regard en arrière.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses pensées passer par la porte, ne portant qu'un boxer bleu électrique et une serviette autour du cou. L'eau gouttait encore dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Il l'entendit monter les escaliers. Bleu soupira, se leva et alla chercher des vêtements pour se changer, ses chaussures et la pokéball d'Evoli, les autres étant confiées à la pension le temps que les recherches sur le pokédex soient terminées.

L'eau chaude avait détendu Red et lui avait permis de réfléchir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Blue chez lui ? Le brun avait compris qu'il l'aimait, un mois ou deux après qu'il soit devenu maître de la ligue, mais il savait que cela faisait plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il ne l'avait accepté que récemment, mettant sur le compte de l'excitation du combat les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient.

Quand il apparaissait soudainement devant lui, il en était toujours ravi au fond de lui-même et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à la vue de sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il se convainquait alors que c'était par anticipation de la qualité de combat du combat à venir qui les pousseraient, lui et ses pokémons, à se donner à fond. Quand Red gagnait, il se réjouissait non pas pour sa victoire, mais parce qu'il savait que Blue allait s'entraîner dur en pensant à lui, malgré les mots souvent dédaigneux qu'il adressait à son rival brun. Les rares fois où il perdait, il était heureux pour son ancien voisin... Et il l'avait battu à la ligue. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ruiné les espoirs du châtain et le regard coléreux que lui avait lancé ce dernier lui laissait un goût amer. Puis, la ligue avait décidé que Blue serait le champion de Jadielle, l'ancien ayant mystérieusement disparu. Et Red avait alors eu le sentiment qu'il s'éloignait à jamais. Il avait tenté de minimiser la douleur incompréhensible qui lui avait serré le cœur avec cette phrase : « Et un enquiquineur de moins. », bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot maintenant. Quand le vieux professeur Chen lui avait demandé de réécrire le pokédex et lui avait dit que son petit-fils allait l'aider, il avait vu dans cette tâche un moyen de se rapprocher de Blue. Et il l'avait invité chez lui, la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu faire. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre, dans des lits séparés. Red s'était tout d'abord réjouit de cette situation, mais il avait rapidement déchanté : la proximité était trop pour lui, si bien qu'il avait décidé de veiller tard en prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper du pokédex, pour éviter de le croiser dans la chambre, torse nu le plus souvent. Certes, ses rapports avec Blue s'étaient améliorés, mais le châtain lui semblait toujours aussi inaccessible.

Il finit de s'habiller, prit ses balls et descendit. Blue l'attendait, caressant distraitement la tête poilue d'Evoli, le regard perdu dans les anfractuosités du plancher. Quand il le vit arriver, le châtain se releva et lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu viens ?

- Oui... »

Red le suivit et fini par lui demander où ils allaient. Son rival lui répondit qu'il avait repéré une grande prairie herbeuse avec quelques grands arbres et un plan d'eau. C'était un endroit où il aimait se détendre, apparemment.

Ils seraient donc seuls ? Red tenta de repousser cette pensée et tout ce qui pouvait en découler. Ils marchèrent longuement. Evoli batifolait autour d'eux, en essayant d'attraper les papillons multicolores qui s'envolaient gracieusement sur leur passage. Blue quitta la route et le brun le suivit. De leur position peu élevée, Red avait cru voir un petit lac et ils semblaient se diriger dans cette direction. Bientôt, ils purent voir quelques arbres.

À ce moment-là, Blue s'arrêta et lui demanda de fermer les yeux, voulant lui faire une surprise. Red s'exécuta et se sentit rougir lorsque son rival lui prit la main pour le guider. Il lui semblait qu'une petite éternité venait de passer quand le châtain lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Red lâcha sa main à regret, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lui fit oublier momentanément sa déception. Il avait bien vu un lac et l'étendue aqueuse était immense. Elle était entourée d'une grande prairie d'un vert magnifique dont chaque brun d'herbe se mouvait en harmonie avec les autres sous la brise fraîche et régulière du vent. Ils se trouvaient sous un arbre immense sans doute plusieurs fois centenaire, dont le feuillage faisait office de parasol. Au sol apparaissaient quelques tâches de lumière éparses.

Le brun porta la main à sa ceinture et libéra ses six pokémons, qui s'ébrouèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Red commença à caresser Dracaufeu, à lui récurer les écailles, tandis que Blue s'adossait à l'arbre en souriant, content de lui. Tous les pokémons demandaient l'attention du dresseur brun, qui essayait de répondre à toutes les demandes, mais il fut rapidement enseveli. Red réussit à se dégager, mais Dracaufeu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'attrapa sous les aisselles avant de décoller à un ou deux mètres du sol. En hurlant un « Dracaufeu, lâche moi ! », il se débattit et son dragon obéit avec un rictus moqueur. Locklass le rattrapa sur son dos et Pikachu lui grimpa dessus pour lui faire un câlin plutôt statique. Son Papillusion aussi essaya mais le pokémon aquatique était contre et sauta à l'eau.

Quand Red remonta à la surface, il recracha une gerbe d'eau et se dépêcha de ramener à la berge les pokémons qui ne savaient pas nager. Dracaufeu les attendait quand ils eurent fini de s'ébrouer. Il dégagea de la chaleur pour les sécher. Une fois que ce fut fait, les pokémon sautèrent à nouveau sur Red qui tomba dans l'herbe en éclatant de rire. Il continua de se chamailler avec son équipe longtemps, sous le sourire amusé de Blue. Evoli s'agitait à ses pieds et le suppliait du regard pour qu'il le laisse aller jouer avec les autres. Le jeune homme décolla son dos du tronc de l'arbre auquel il était adossé pour aller lui aussi se jeter dans la bagarre suivit par Evoli, ravi.

Lorsqu'elle prit fin, les humains se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'arbre et s'y adossèrent sous une flaque de soleil. Red chuchota un « merci » avant de se dans ses pensées. Blue caressait distraitement Evoli, qui s'était roulé en boule sur ses jambes étendues. Il était heureux d'avoir pu entendre son rival rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec lui. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule et résistant au premier réflexe qui lui venait, c'est-à-dire s'ébrouer, il baissa les yeux sur Red, endormi sur son épaule. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Le regard du châtain se perdit dans la plaine verte et il eut un léger sursaut en sentant le brun trembler contre lui et gémir doucement dans son sommeil. L'expression de ce dernier semblait douloureuse. Blue passa son bras derrière la nuque du brun et celui-ci dodelina de la tête avant que son nez ne se niche dans le cou du châtain. Sa casquette tomba sur ses jambes. L'éveillé caressa doucement les cheveux de son rival. Ce geste sembla le calmer : ses gémissements ainsi que ses tremblements cessèrent et son expression s'adoucit.

Blue sourit. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils étaient frères. Son regard se porta sur le groupe dispersé de pokémons qui se chamaillaient ou se prélassaient sous l'astre du jour. Une percée dans le feuillage parasol de l'arbre laissa le soleil lui caresser et une petite brise se leva, le rafraîchissant. La chaleur du corps de son rival, celle d'Evoli roulé en boule sur ses genoux ainsi que l'atmosphère paisible eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsque Red se réveilla, il garda les yeux fermés, avant de se rendre compte de là où il se trouvait : il était à moitié avachi sur Blue, qui avait passé une main dans son cou. Il rougit violemment et tenta de se dégager avant de renoncer en entendant un léger ronflement. Il l'entendit marmonner et Red cessa de gigoter. Il avait toujours le nez dans le cou de son rival. Ce dernier sentait bon, d'une odeur légèrement sucrée et acidulée à la fois. Humant une dernière fois la fragrance, il essaya de se redresser sans le réveiller et réussit. Il aperçut ses pokémon qui s'étaient rapprochés pour se reposer à l'ombre avant de récupérer sa casquette. Il contempla ensuite le châtain, qui avait toujours la main autour de son cou, ou plutôt de ses épaules maintenant, dormir, regarda le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et son expression paisible. Ses ronflements avaient cessé, mais il restait les lèvres entrouvertes.

Face à cette vision, Red sentit les papillons s'envoler dans son estomac. Il commença à se pencher doucement sur le visage endormi du châtain et, toujours aussi doucement, il posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Blue. Il se releva et observa à nouveau l'autre, qui avait une moue adorable dans son sommeil. Il réitéra son baiser avec plus de force. C'est une fois qu'il s'était relevé que le châtain ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant de la proximité de leurs visages, leur nez se touchant presque.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le baiser de Red. Il avait posé avec force sa bouche sur les lèvres de son rival. Ce dernier, surpris, ne réagit pas. Red ferma les yeux et introduit sa langue dans la cavité buccale du châtain, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Blue ne réagissait toujours pas.

L'intruse tenta d'inviter sa consœur à danser avec elle, mais l'autre resta de marbre et l'intruse se retira, déçue. Red se releva et ouvrit les yeux sur le regard vert empli d'incompréhension. Un filet de salive les reliait et le brun essuya du pouce la commissure des lèvres du châtain. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se remit debout brusquement. Le brun tomba au sol et Evoli, réveillé en sursaut, poussa un petit cri outragé avant de regagner sa pokéball dans un éclair rouge, non sans avoir lancé un regard plein de reproches à Blue. Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme se relever doucement. Quand ils furent face à face, Blue le toisa.

« Pourquoi ? »

Red luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il respira un grand coup et, d'une traite, dit :

« Parce que je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Je... - les larmes commençaient à couler- Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Être loin de toi est une torture, vivre à tes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, te goûter est douloureux. Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas trouver mes mots... »

Sa voix s'acheva dans un sanglot. Blue avait pâlit et, toujours sous le choc, il fit un pas en arrière et son dos cogna contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Red prit ce geste pour du dégoût et se détourna avant de se mettre à courir de toutes ses forces loin de son rival. Toujours plus loin. Pour ne pas voir son regard vert dégoûté. Pour cacher ses larmes. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Toujours plus loin. Il avait mal pourtant, dans son cœur.

Ses pas le conduisirent à Bourg Palette. La porte de sa maison était close, sa mère sans doute partie faire des courses dans la ville voisine. Il sortit son double et se précipita dans sa chambre une fois la porte ouverte, avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de rabattre la couverture sur son corps.

Une heure plus tard, sa mère était rentrée, surprise de trouver la porte ouverte. Elle monta prudemment les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle la parcourut du regard avant de se diriger vers le lit où quelque chose sous les couvertures semblait avoir des spasmes. Elle releva doucement le morceau de tissu pour découvrir Red en position fœtale en train de gémir doucement, secoué par des sanglots secs.

« Red ? Mais qu'est-ce... »

Elle fut interrompue par un sanglot plus fort que les autres. Renonçant à parler, elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce geste doux le calma un peu et il se releva pour se blottir contre sa mère, qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Elle le berça en chantant doucement. Les sanglots se calmèrent, mais elle continua à chanter. Une fois qu'il fut totalement calmé, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon loulou ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état.

« Je vais bientôt partir pour longtemps...

- Je suppose que c'est le lot de toutes les mères de voir leurs enfants partir, soupira-t-elle. Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

- Quand pars-tu alors ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Je vais te préparer tes affaires ~, fit-elle en se levant. »

Il resta dans sa chambre, un peu hébété, puis descendit. Sa mère finissait son sac. Elle le lui tendit et il l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir. Il sortit, mais ré-entra. Il prit une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon et écrivit rapidement une lettre qu'il plia avant de la donner à sa mère.

« Tu pourras la donner à Blue s'il passe ?

- Bien sûr, mon chéri. Bon voyage !

- Merci. »

Red se dirigea ensuite vers le chenal qui partait de son village et fit sortir Locklass de sa pokéball. Il lui dit de se mettre à l'eau avant de grimper précautionneusement sur son dos.

« En avant, Locklass ! ! ! »

Et le pokémon glissa rapidement sur les flots. Red ne se retourna pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blue descendit à Bourg Palette, assez agité. Red avait disparu après l'incident de la prairie. La ligue se trouvait donc sans maître et, même si rarissimes étaient les dresseurs à le battre, le conseil 4 ne laissant pas passer. Mais la situation ne pouvait durer. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de chercher Red le matin même et il avait décidé d'aller interroger la mère du brun. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et toqua. Un « Entrez~ » lui répondit et, sans plus de cérémonie, il entra.

« Blue ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Le professeur Chen va bien ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh... Pépé va bien et non merci, je repars juste après... Est-ce que vous savez où est Red ? On ne le voit plus depuis deux ou trois jours...

- Il est parti en voyage. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Euh...Non. Il revient bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a laissé entendre que cela durerait longtemps cependant, répondit-elle.

- Ah... merci. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la femme qui lui faisait face lui tendit en feuille de papier pliée.

« Il m'a dit de te donner ça. »

En marmonnant un « merci », il prit le mot et sortit. Il le mit dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le siège du conseil 4, pour annoncer le départ de Red. Le lendemain, le Conseil convoqua les champions des différentes arènes pour décider de qui serait le nouveau maître. Le débat était houleux : beaucoup voulaient que ce soit lui, mais il était encore affecté par la disparition de son rival et de ses troublantes révélations. Blue ne se sentait pas d'assumer le rôle que l'on attendait de lui. Il avait quitté le débat, qui durait maintenant depuis quelques heures pour prendre l'air. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en soupirant et sentit une feuille sous ses doigts. Il avait oublié le mot de Red, trop préoccupé par la nouvelle... Il la prit et la déplia avant de commencer à lire.

_« Blue, je suis parti pour un long voyage et je pense ne jamais te revoir. Ne me cherches pas. Je pars, même si la certitude de ne plus te voir me serre douloureusement a gorge, car je sais que la douleur de te côtoyer en taisant mes sentiments pour toi sera plus forte. Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme._

_PS : Je te choisis comme successeur pour mon poste de la ligue. Comme ça, tu pourras réaliser ton rêve._

_Adieu, _

_Red. »_

Après la lecture de la lettre, les mains de Blue tremblaient. Sa décision était prise. Il déboula, la feuille froissée dans son poing dans la salle du conseil en pleine discussion en criant : « Je serai le nouveau maître de la ligue ! ».

**Bon ben voilà ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ! Vos impression ? En espérant que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ~**


End file.
